


Daisy

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [10]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, also don't question the logistics of this, first one to write it again, i think this will be the case for a lot of my cedar fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cedar is growing a daisy.
Relationships: cedar wood/faybelle thorn
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 10 - Daisy

“Uhh, Cedar?”

When Cedar turned around to face the other girl, Faybelle had a very wide, almost comical grimace. “Yeah, Faybelle? What is it?” Clearly there was something wrong, because normally Faybelle looked, well, normal.

“You’re growing a, uhh… daisy.”

“A daisy? Where?” Cedar spun around in a quick circle, but she couldn’t see anything. “Are you sure?”

“Uhh yeah. It’s right here.” Faybelle poked Cedar right in between her shoulder blades. “Is that like normal?”

“Oh totally.” Cedar clapped her hands together, unable to contain her excitement. “My dad told me all about it. Sometimes he grows flowers, or moss. And sometimes he attracts wild animals, like woodpeckers or bees. Faybelle this is so exciting! My first flower! Even though i can’t really see it- murph mph mrph.”

Faybelle’s finger caught her right on her lips. She wasn’t really one for rambling. “Should we cut it?”

Cedar ripped Faybelle’s hand away. “Cut it? No! We should celebrate it! Come on, let’s go tell my dad!” 

She was several steps away before she realized that Faybelle was not in tow as she’d hoped. “I don’t know, Cedar. Your dad doesn’t know that we’re a thing, I don’t wanna make things awkward. You should just go on your own.”

“Uh uh, no way.” Cedar grabbed Faybelle’s hand firmly, smiling at her. “There’s no better time to tell him than now. And I promise he won’t be weird about it. Okay?”

She could see the shift on Faybelle’s face. The small smile that the other girl got when she thought no one could see it. “Alright, fine. But we’re never telling my mom. Got it?”

Cedar decided it was best to keep her mouth shut about that. She didn’t know what the future would bring after all. Buuut, she had already pretty much decided that telling Faybelle’s mom was inevitable. After all, if she wanted to have a future with the other girl, there was no point in having a foundation built on lies.


End file.
